Entre deux
by Tidoo
Summary: Elle détestait son poste de serveuse mais ce qu'elle détestait encore plus, c'était de le voir tous les jours perdre son temps à parier sur des parties d'échec sans intérêt, incapable qu'il était de trouver un sens à sa vie et incapable de reconnaître sa plus fidèle alliée.


Accepter ce travail de serveuse dans ce casino n'avait pas été facile pour Kallen. Déjà parce que l'uniforme de Bunny-girl était grotesque et qu'il lui infligeait les commentaires déplacés, et parfois plus, des clients, mais surtout parce qu'elle se retrouvait face à lui à chacun de ses services.

C'était le but du plan bien sûr, mais ça n'en rendait pas sa mission plus facile.

Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour supporter la vérité sur l'identité de Zero. Même si elle se doutait depuis le début de qui se cachait derrière ce masque. Elle s'était senti trahie et déçue et trompée, mais surtout, furieuse et idiote et totalement perdue. Jamais elle n'avait vraiment détesté Lelouch. Elle l'avait même trouvé intéressant, pas dans le sens romantique de la chose, non, au niveau de ses idées. Ce qu'il lui avait dit, lors de leur promenade dans ce parc était assez juste finalement, même si c'était extrêmement cynique et hypocrite de sa part. Ca l'avait fait réfléchir et ça lui avait permis de renforcer ses convictions qu'il fallait changer les choses en profondeur.  
Le problème ne se limitait pas au Japon comme elle l'avait imaginé. C'était toute la structure de l'Empire de Britannia qui était à revoir.  
Mais pour arriver à ses fins, à leurs fins, elle avait besoin d'un guide. Elle avait besoin de Zero. Elle avait besoin de Lelouch. Vivre avec C.C lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient bien qu'une seule et même personne. Un garçon tourmenté, passionné, intelligent et déterminé.

Alors le revoir maintenant, deux fois par semaine, perdre son temps dans des paris ridicules avec des nobliaux prétentieux, entièrement détaché et vide, c'était une vraie souffrance. Encore pire que celle de ne pas être reconnue à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle.  
Il avait ce regard distant de celui qui ne voit pas, il était devenu celui qu'il prétendait être. Insouciant, froid et éteint.

Une part de lui était morte et il semblait difficile de pouvoir la ressusciter. Pourtant C.C lui certifiait encore et toujours qu'il n'avait pas changé. Il était seulement sous l'emprise d'une force supérieure qui l'empêchait de se comporter normalement et de penser librement.  
Kallen avait de sérieux doutes, mais quand enfin, elle l'approcha, elle comprit. Contrairement aux autres clients du casino, Lelouch ne vit pas en elle un morceau de viande appétissant ni une femelle de caste inférieure qui jouait de ses charmes. Il la contempla avec un mélange de tristesse et de pitié, comme s'il devinait ce qu'elle éprouvait à se ridiculiser de la sorte. Et il était le seul à la regarder dans les yeux quand il lui parlait. Et de loin.

Même si elle n'était pas supposée lever la tête face aux clients, en particulier les riches Britanniens, Kallen sentait l'insistance de leurs regards, qui la déshabillaient encore un peu plus. Ils étaient tous là à contempler ses seins, à reluquer ses jambes ou commenter ses fesses. Quand ils n'allaient pas directement vérifier leurs textures sous prétextes de 'passer le pompon'…

Mais pas Lelouch. Et quelque part, elle en fut presque vexée. Elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas aussi pervers que les autres, il n'avait même pas vraiment jeté en œil dans sa direction alors qu'elle était sous sa douche, le rideau plus qu'ouvert, mais il n'était tout de même pas entièrement indifférent non plus ! Du moins, c'était ce que C.C avait affirmé quand elle lui avait parlé de l'époque où elle vivait dans sa chambre à Ashford…

Et finalement, elle eut bien confirmation qu'il n'était pas aveugle quand elle l'entendit murmurer quelques mots menaçant à l'encontre de son adversaire. L'homme l'avait insultée pour passer sa colère et Lelouch prit sa défense calmement, en affirmant qu'il devrait se réjouir d'être servi par une si belle femme et la traiter correctement.

Kallen se sentit rougir et balbutia ses remerciements les joues en feu. Elle était bien plus troublée par son compliment qu'elle ne l'aurait admis et quand l'autre se mit à crier, reversant l'échiquier, elle sursauta, oubliant tous ses réflexes et se cogna contre le rebord de la table, finissant lamentablement par terre.

Lelouch, plutôt que s'emporter contre son adversaire, s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

L'autre vociférait dans son coin mais l'étudiant restait impassible et se concentrait uniquement sur la serveuse en face de lui. Il savait bien comment tout cela allait tourner. Les nobles n'aimaient pas perdre par conséquent, celui-ci préférerait faire un scandale dans le but de l'impressionner pour qu'il oublie sa dette.

Malheureusement pour lui, Lelouch n'était pas facilement impressionné et il avait clairement montré sa supériorité. Il avait donc bien l'intention de récupérer son dû, mais il n'était pas pressé et attendit que l'abruti retrouve ses esprits pour réclamer ce qui lui revenait.  
Les nobles n'aimaient non plus perdre la face et comme Lelouch insista sur l'honneur de payer ses dettes, l'autre fut bien obligé de sortir son portefeuille. Puis il partit brusquement, bousculant à nouveau Kallen qui tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce.

Alors qu'elle ramassait les pièces du jeu d'échec, elle sentit Lelouch se pencher vers elle. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et s'excusa pour les ennuis qu'il lui avait causés. Il l'aida à récupérer ses pions et frôla même ses doigts en attrapant un cavalier. Ils rougirent tous les deux, embarrassés par ce simple contact, et se redressèrent simultanément prêts à parler, mais aucun mot ne sortit.

Lelouch se mit à rire et un instant Kallen crut le retrouver tel qu'elle le connaissait. Sauf que quand ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, elle réalisa qu'il ne la voyait pas. Enfin, si, il voyait la serveuse, celle qu'il côtoyait depuis quelques semaines déjà, mais rien de plus. Il ne se souvenait ni de la camarade de classe ni de l'amie et encore moins de la protectrice qu'elle avait été. Elle n'était qu'un visage parmi d'autres qu'il avait oubliés. Pourtant, quand pour la remercier de son aide et de sa gentillesse, il lui tendit une pièce de son précieux jeu, elle sentit quelque chose se raviver.

Il l'avait peut-être choisie par hasard, mais c'était tout de même un signe auquel elle voulait croire. Serrant contre elle le petit morceau de céramique, elle esquissa un sourire.

La reine noire était maintenant entre ses doigts.


End file.
